ECC658
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Hay una chica, más que nada Sol. E Ícaro no puede evitar anhelar volar a su lado a costa de incendiarse." ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gene!


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiromu Arakawa.

 **n.a:** para Reveire💕💕 la mitad de mi vida es tuya

 **Adv:** ooc, nonsense absoluto :/

* * *

 **001**

 **H** ay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Esta mecánica-prodigio-huérfana-temperamental-tierna-obsesiva, más que nada _Sol_.

Se llama Winry Rockbell.

 **002**

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Ella le observa la espalda con estos ojos enormes de lluvia mojada

(pues está llorando constantemente— por él y por Al y por la vida, _por su culpa maldita sea_ — incluso si Edward detesta verla llorar porque Winry tiene una sonrisa preciosa, un poco torcida a la izquierda, como de leche. Y él odia la leche pero piensa que al mundo le faltan más sonrisas así en tiempos tan sombríos de todas formas, "prometo que las próximas lágrimas que derrames serán de alegría, ¿me oyes?"). Ed no lo dice en voz alta pero le agrada igual, su mirada, aunque lo empape en emociones demasiado abrumadoras la mayoría del tiempo. No importa cuánto llore Winry nunca pierde el color de sus ojos, acuarela fantasmagórica deslavada, estos permanecen claros como el cristal.

Ella limpia la tristeza y el rencor con su agua salada y es— _es como el futuro_ (azul, despejado, sin nubes).

Desde niños le provoca cosquillas a Edward en el estómago.

O lo que sea.

 **003**

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Ella se recoge con una coleta hasta la cintura el largo cabello de trigo

(amarillo brillante y ruidoso, no del todo dorado como su pelo y el de Al y el de su padre, más parecido a... cosas buenas que surgen de la tierra, supone. Trigo, girasoles, maíz). No es un oro que produce avaricia y atrae ladrones, sino un amarillo de tesoro más invaluable que ella otorga desinteresadamente a los demás: en forma de automails en Rush Valley, apoyo para la esposa e hija de Hughes tras su muerte, un perdón que Scar no merece entre nieve y frío y "mis padres hubieran hecho lo mismo", cosas que ellos más necesitan cuando hay hambruna. Winry da y da y da y no pide nada a cambio, excepto que Al y él vuelvan a Risenbul cada vez, vivos, _no tan rotos_ como antes de irse— con la esperanza, pequeña, diminuta, _del tamaño de un tornillo_ , de que en esa ocasión sí se queden y no sólo por un par de noches.

— Es que quizás hayan quemado las puertas de su casa pero mis brazos siguen abiertos para ustedes, ¿entienden? —murmura ella, no del todo enfadada, mientras revisa las conexiones en su nuevo automail. Edward sí entiende. Por completo—. ¡No se te ocurra olvidarlo Ed! —y tras un segundo, más quedito—: ...estaré aquí para recibirles. Siempre.

Y eso. _Eso también lo entiende_.

Las cosquillas aumentan y Ed las ignora.

Y sin embargo

(puede que no tengan casa, pero sí un hogar)

más tarde sueña con el amarillo del amanecer.

(Winry los abraza con fuerza y hay pasto por todas partes y los tres ríen hasta que les duele.)

 **004**

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Ella construye automails increíbles sin necesidad de la alquimia o círculos de transmutación, y aquello es lo más cercano a lo que él considera un milagro

Con estas, sus manos, humanas, _simple y llanamente humanas_ — concibe segundas oportunidades para la gente. (Estas, sus manos, de flor, que le permiten a Edward seguir avanzando con una pierna a pesar de sus constantes tropiezos y ser capaz de continuar abriendo puertas y ventanas con un brazo. Estas, sus manos, que crean— sin necesidad alguna de destruir). Son su parte favorita de ella, se percata Ed. Que no es que él tenga una lista de lo que más le agrada de Winry ni nada por el estilo... pero lo son de igual forma. Manos delgadas, honestas, frágiles, seguras, con callos por trabajar con acero y hierro durante horas y horas, dedos largos, palmas ásperas, piel suave alrededor de la muñeca. Inocentes, inocentes, _inocentes_.

— Pues tú eres una guerrera dadora de vida Winry, no un soldado que regala muerte. Jamás un soldado.

(El perro del ejército soy yo.)

Resulta cruel asimismo.

Que la primera vez que Ed tiene el coraje necesario para tomarla de las manos y colocarlas sobre su regazo, como libro en anaquel, y muy solemne, sea en medio de un campo de batalla para quitarle un arma.

" _Hey_ , no hay discusión en que te queda muchísimo mejor el aceite ensuciándote y no la sangre ajena."

— El rojo no es tu color —se limita a comentar en voz alta, amargo y culpable y aliviado y triste y algo más. Winry suelta una risita histérica y asiente, tras calmarse un poco. Se aferra a Edward sin embargo.

Ella dice: lo siento. Él escucha: Gracias.

 _Pero no hay de qué_ , ¿no? es algo natural (aliviar sus penas). Ya que el otoño se encarga de marchitar hojas con tal de que la primavera vuelva a florecer al siguiente año. Ya que la primavera es la razón de que el otoño respire en primer lugar.

Y cuando todo acaba, _en ese instante_ , hallándose en la estación de trenes Winry vuelve a sonreír y le da un último apretón a sus dedos, carne y metal tocándose y thumbthumbthumb— Edward siente que arde, sus mejillas se prenden como cerillo. Y allí está, otra vez, el cosquilleo, acusador. Esta vez decide no ignorarlo.

— Ah.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Uh. N-nada.

(es sólo... el rojo ciertamente se te ve bien si se trata de un sonrojo.)

Edward confirma que tomó la decisión acertada, entonces. Incluso si no se atreve a hacer más todavía. Porque hay una guerra que pelear y ellos _son tan jóvenes, casi niños_.

Cada mes, a todas horas aún así, inconscientemente Ed empieza a buscar sus manos—

y encuentra entendimiento.

 **005**

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Rayos de luz diluida, como si el optimismo la derritiera desde dentro.

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Tartas de manzana y tuercas sobre la mesa y llaves entre las sábanas y planos desparramados.

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Aretes plateados guardados en sus bolsillos a modo de juramento.

Hay una chica que le gusta a Edward.

Recuerdos dulces y felices de infancia.

— ¡Ochenta y cinco por ciento!, ¡Estoy dispuesta a darte ochenta y cinco por ciento de mi vida, okay!

Hay una chica

 _más que nada Sol_.

e Ícaro no puede evitar anhelar volar a su lado, a costa de incendiarse.

Incluso si no lo dice porque, ¡duh! cómo podría admitir algo así.

Que Edward es capaz de recitar todos los componentes de un ser humano de memoria _y no obstante_. No se atreve. No es capaz.

Pero Winry sabe, oh por supuesto que sabe. Y su corazón brinca cuando Ed la sostiene entre sus brazos.

 **000**

Dice él en su lugar, como un secreto:

(Porque te quiero, Winry...)

—... Me haces sentir completo.


End file.
